Seasons of Change
by hollywoodgal205
Summary: For some reason, no matter what had happened that year, Logan Echolls always had seemed to be a part of it. Season 1 spoilers.


**Seasons of Change**

Every high school had their psychotic jackass. Your school was no exception. The position was held by Logan Echolls, who always made sure to live up to the title. You'd be a victim of his crimes far too many times since Lilly's death. You knew you should hate him. You knew you should spit at the ground he walked on.

But you couldn't.

He was Logan Echolls. Duncan's best friend and he was Lilly's boyfriend. Her love. He was the fourth member of Neptune High's fearsome foursome. He was _your_ best friend, although you never admit it. You'd spent countless hours within his presence. You'd seen him at his weakest; you'd received kindness and sympathy from those blue eyes. You would used to face him at Playstation for hours (always beating him, of course) while Lilly threw popcorn in the air, laughing at the mistakes made. Between him, you, Lilly, and Duncan, priceless memories had been created…memories that meant the world now.

But then that night happened.

Lilly Kane had been murdered. You'd been at the scene, regardless of the fact that your dad had begged you to stay in the car; you'd been there. You saw her dead body. You watched a stunned Duncan shake back and forth. You'd gotten your first taste of Logan's bitter voice, telling you that Lilly was dead. Your best friend. His love. Like you didn't already know that.

Your life had changed completely after that night.

Your father wrongly accused Jake Kane of the murder, and had been fired from his position as sheriff. Logan and the other 09ers, your _friends,_ had given you an ultimatum. Either back up your father, or go on their side against him. Like a faithful daughter, you'd chosen your father and lost your life forever. Your mother left, unable to deal with the social downfall that had followed. Usually, you would've gone straight to Logan's, to scream and complain while he tried to comfort you. But you didn't have that now. Logan and Duncan had begun to ignore you. In school, you'd find yourself getting jabbed with insults wherever you went, the leader of the group usually being Logan. You thought that was as bad as it could get.

You were wrong.

You'd gone to Shelly's party hoping to salvage at least part of your reputation. Almost as soon as you walked in, you'd seen Duncan with a girl all over him. You had begun to quickly walked away, tears stinging your eyes, but not before Logan had taunted with you cruel words about your affection for Duncan, affection you had secretly confided in him months ago. You'd left, Logan's cruel words sending sharp pains through your heart as you saw what had happened to the boy you loved and your best friend. You had accepted the drink with no thought, far too hurt to even speculate what could be in the drink. Your vision had blurred, and you'd blacked out on the lawn chair before you could get anyone to help.

You had lost your innocence that night. You hadn't wanted to.

You'd remembered getting up, body hurting, and finding a pair of underwear, _your underwear_, dangling from the edge of the bed. You had wanted to puke. You'd left the house, gone to the sheriff, who'd laughed in your face, saying that you should go 'grow some guts'. You had wanted to go to Lilly, but then remembered she was dead. You'd wanted to go to Logan's, but had remembered that he hated you. You'd gone home, never telling a soul what had happened that night.

A new Veronica Mars had been born.

You had come to school the next day, a changed girl. No longer did your hair flow to your waist or pink skirts were worn. Your hair was chopped short, combat boots adorning your feet. A new "fuck off" attitude had taken place of the naive innocence that had once been you. When Logan and the other 09ers began to taunt, you shot back, surprising them. You'd found that trading insults with Logan had become a new hobby of yours.

You'd started to look into Lilly's murder.

You knew something wasn't right. You knew the 'confessed' killer couldn't have killed your best friend. You'd began to investigate, began to dig in deep to the past. The memories had overwhelmed you, making you nostalgic for the past, but you knew you had to do this. For Lilly. For the Kanes. For Logan. For yourself.

Somewhere in the mess, you'd begun to help Logan.

He'd been trying to find his mother. Nice woman, she was. Cold, surely. But she'd never been cruel to you. And for that, you had been grateful. She was supposedly dead, but Logan believed she was alive, and had enlisted your help. Regardless of the pain and hurt he'd caused you that year, you'd agreed. Not because you wanted to help Logan, but because you knew Lilly would've been grateful.

Somehow, you'd turned into friends.

Granted, it wasn't like the friendship you'd had the year before, but it was something. The taunting grew less and more farther apart. You found yourself appreciating his company again, something you were sure not to happen after Lilly's death. You found yourself not hating him as much as you thought you did, a thought that shook you to the core. When his sister had confirmed his mother's death, you'd held him while he'd broken down, shocked to see Logan so vulnerable to you out of everyone.

You had kissed Logan Echolls.

It'd been in a case. He'd thought that you were in danger with Ben, who'd been a secret agent. You two had kissed, quite passionately you'd admit, but you had left in a hurry, too confused with your own feelings. Things had been quite stuffy in class the next day.

You'd kissed him again.

You had to admit Logan was a good kisser, but you'd keep that admission to yourself. You'd agreed to let things go their path with Logan, and had broken up with Leo. You'd quietly wondered how life could end up this way. You found yourself slowly falling in love with Logan Echolls, and wondered if maybe it had always been this way.

You knew it was too good to be true.

You'd been making out in a private room, while Logan's surprise party went on outside. You'd found a video camera on record, and had stormed out. Logan tried to get you, but you wouldn't let him. You ended it.

You thought Logan had killed Lilly.

You'd had him arrested. Part of you now thinks it might have been rage from the breakup, but you'd done it anyways. You were almost sure Logan had killed Lilly.

You'd been wrong.

The truth had come out the way it always intended to. Aaron Echolls, Logan's father, had killed Lilly. A secret affair between the two had occurred, as proved by tapes you found hidden in the Kanes attic. Logan had been released from jail. Your father had fought Aaron in a bloody battle. He had tried to hurt you. You ended up in the hospital.

You found yourself wanting Logan there.

You found yourself wondering how life had developed.

You found yourself missing Lilly Kane even more now, needing her advice.

You found yourself in love with Logan Echolls.


End file.
